What You Don't Know Could Kill Her
by Guess Right And Get A Cookie
Summary: He wanted to make Robin his apprentice, but it seemed that the only way to so was to break him from the inside. Slayd finally found Robin's weakspot. And he would use her to break it. "A must TRY! Please read and review!" Chapter 1 finally up!
1. Prologue: In Common

**Hi, thank you so much for giving this a shot! Yes, the prologue is short, but aren't they always? I hope you like the beginning!**

**Prologue**

**In Common**

She rushed down the sidewalk, hoping to not be late to school. That was her only worry. That was her morning. Her homework was safely tucked inside her backpack, one possible worry, and her clothes were actually nice, another possible thing to fret about. No, the only thing that she was worried was for a tardy, for the tests that had started today.

She crashed into a person that was running the opposite direction around the corner of the street. Her head was in pain, and she was one the ground. Her eyes were tightly shut, and they opened to find man trying to gather up his papers.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and the stranger glared at her. She took off once more, her brunette hair with a bit of dyed blonde in her face. A binder and a notebook were in her arms. There was a small, one-strap bag draped over her right shoulder. She was losing her breath and her hope for being on time until she noticed a tall building appear past the houses and trees. Her school.

She slowed her pace and tried to catch her breath. After doing so, she tried to straighten her pony tail back to an uptight position. She smiled and paced herself to the entrance, and she was ignored by many, but not most. She was used to it when she walked up the steps. That was her usual morning.

* * *

His morning was also his daily. He was on his motorcycle, helmet on and this time alone, chasing a single thug. It didn't take much, the thug was in a beat-up car driving down the street at eighthy miles per hour, after robbing a bank. He smiled as he lifted his gloved hand and shot out spike at one of the tires, and the car screeched.

This did not ruin the robber's persistency. He was determined to escape. He took a sudden turn right, the teenager following right behind. He moved to the left side on the road and sped up side by side with the thug. The thug panicked and gave up, halting the car to a stop. The teenager quickly made a turn as the car stopped and made a jump off of his motorcycle with perfect landing. He threw the helmet back on the motorcycle.

He opened the door and pressed on a button on his belt, sending out a wire to lasso the man. Sirens wailed in the air, and the teen smiled, knowing his job had been done. With that, he boarded his motorcycle and put on his helmet. He drove off towards Titans Tower, smiling to himself.

That was his usual morning. Fighting bad guys with or without his team. He was determined to be just and believe in justice. It was regular for him.

*** * * * * ***

How are these two in common? She had flaws, imperfections. It was what made her this person. It was to prove this point. The guy was different than his team, he always knew this. Something that always tore at his heart. Something that made both of them like outcasts.

They both were only human.

**Please review, and tell me what you think!**

**Incase you'd like to know, I put up a poll for this story, but you have to get more insight of this story to answer it so far. It'd still be nice if you vote, though...**


	2. Chapter 1: Watched

**Hi, well, here's the first chapter. I got 74 hits, but no reviews! Come on, peeps, review! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Chapter 1**

**Watched**

He stood in the corner of his room that was lit by a single dim light and stared at the wall covered with newspaper clippings. All these newspaper articles were about all the doings of one villain. Slayd.

Nobody in Gotham knew that the horrific tragedies that were occuring were the doings of this one man, except the Titans. And even the Titans couldn't do much to stop this madman. So the masked teen just stood and stared at the words that were given by the newspaper to the public that didn't even tell half the story, but he preferred it that way.

He scratched the back of his head, thinking, and his hand absentmindedly wandered down below to his neck, where he felt a tiny scar. That villain had given it to him by implanting a tiny chip in his neck for reasons unspoken, but he had it removed the moment he found out. He pulled his hand back and looked at his glove. Clenching his fist, he released his anger upon the wall and screamed.

He was devastated as he slumped down. So many times, one after the other, he had failed on each try. To catch him. And now he had the mark that will forever be with him for as long as he lived as proof of his encounter.

He heard the door open behind him, but no footsteps came in. No one entered his room without his consent for some odd reason. Only light breathing filled the space behind him. He had a good idea on who was behind him. It was her that visited him the most after their last encounter with Slayd.

"Robin?" a soft voice broke the silence. He didn't turn around. "What's wrong, Star?" She was hesitant, but stepped into the room cautiously after several moments. "I have made some Floogarb and was wondering if you'd like to feast upon it with your friends," she invited him.

"Not right now, Star. Maybe later," he blankly replied, putting her down. She knew very well what that meant by now. She approached him and kneeled next to his form.

"Robin, I can see you are not alright. Tell me, what is the matter?"

"I can't get him out of my head, Star," he whispered, "Everytime I close my eyes, I see him mocking me. I can't rest until I know he is behind bars." She looked at the wall at the area where he seemed to be staring into. "You must rest, Robin. It's the only way you will catch him. Now, please. Come eat my Floogarb with us. I am most sure it will help you feel better."

She stared at him hopefully, but he only reacted by closing his eyes. He sighed, and she knew the answer once more, the answer he had always been giving lately. No. After several moments, Robin reopened his eyes and glanced at Starfire.

"Star, do you ever get that feeling?"

She gave him a confused look and shook her head. "What kind of feeling?" she questioned. He stared back at the wall, his masked eyes wide. "That feeling," he said, "that you are being watched this very moment." She shook her head. "Cyborg made sure that our security system was working fine. No one will be able to get into Titans Tower without us knowing about it."

Robin sadly smirked and nodded once. Starfire had given up. She could see that there was no way she could make Robin leave his room unless it involved trouble. She lifted herself up and walked out of the room, glancing only once this time over her shoulder.

Robin didn't watch her go. As soon as he heard her walk away, his hand lifted itself back to his scar where his neck was, and he grimaced. He'll always feel the mental pain from it, and the only way to put it at ease was to catch Slayd. He slowly looked around his room suspiciously and scowled. That feeling of being watched didn't go away.

* * *

Gabriella closed her locker and sighed, feeling insecure at Gotham High with the halls nearly empty, but she was slightly reassured when her friend Anna approached her. Anna gave her a soft hug and eyed her book.

"You going to Calculus, Ms. Know-It-All?" Anna teased Gabriella, but Gabriella ignored the name. "No, I'm going to P.E. sadly. I hate it. I personally don't think you need P.E. if you're not going to be an athlete, but hey, school's weird like that." Anna giggled. "They're only trying to open up your choices in life. Besides, who knows, right?"

Gabriella shook her head at her friend's suggestion. "No, I don't think a girl who can't even do a full pull-up will ever turn out to be an athlete unless she goes on steroids!" Justin passed by, but quickly gave Gabriella a disapproving look. Anna giggled again as Gabriella blushed. "No, I'm not on steroids! It's just that if I wanted ever to be an athlete, I'd have to go on steroids, but no! I don't want to be an athlete, it's just a suggestion!"

Justin stopped and gave her a look that he would give as if he was about to trampled. Anna laughed harder and added, "Don't worry, Gabriella doesn't do steroids. She prefers crack." At that, Justin walked off, shaking his head, and Gabriella smacked Anna upside the head.

"Thanks for embarassing me in front of the hottest guy in school! What's wrong with you?" Anna rubbed the area where Gabriella had hit her with a scowl and yelled after Justin, "I was only kidding!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and began walking to the gym with Anna beside her. Occasionally, she would look up at the ceiling or peek inside a classroom cautiously uneasy. Anna began to notice this.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Gabriella replied unsurely, "I feel as if... I'm being watched." Anna bumped into her. "Of course, you are, silly. I'm watching you and others in the hall as well."

"No," Gabriella disagreed, "I feel as if someone is watching me that's not supposed to be. Do you get what I'm saying?" Anna shook her head to Gabriella's dismay and turned a different direction. "Bye," she said and disappeared. The bell rang, and Gabriella panicked, rushing past everyone to try to get to class.

Yet, she still couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched.

* * *

The man watched the screen intently, and if it wasn't for his mask that was hiding his face, he would be smiling. The hidden cameras were working perfectly. He could see his targets without the fear of them knowing. On one screen, he saw the masked teenager staring at the wall, clearly upset, and on the other, he saw a girl running down a hall in a hurry.

His enemy and the secret weapon to getting his enemy. For he had devised a plan using a resident of Gotham to get to his biggest threat. Once that was done, he'd drop his grenade of a secret weapon, and his threat would be gone and out of the way. All he had to do was to put the grenade into the game.

A creature with glowing red orbs for eyes hid in the shadows, waiting for a command. The villain continued to stare at the screen, enjoying every little part of his idea, playing the scene in his mind. With every passing second, he grew even more excited than the second before.

"Bring me the girl," he finally commanded, "And bring her back alive. Robin will follow. He has to." The glowing red orbs vanished as panting of eagerness echoed in the room of silence. The villain still stared at the screen, not moving a muscle. His two targets were continuing their daily lives, not expecting of what was to come soon. Slayd spoke to himself, "Soon, no one will understand of what had happened."

He also released a chuckled as both of the teenagers had stared into his hidden camera at the same time. He chuckled knowing what they didn't know. They, indeed, were being watched.

**Well, did you like it? I hope so, this chapter was fun to make. Please review, fav, and alert!!!! Also, please do my poll on my profile!**


End file.
